Left 2 Dead Island
by brisk zombiehunter
Summary: This is the story about the l4d gang and the zombie apocalypse has ended so what a good way to celebrate is by going to a Luxurious island
1. Paradise Island

Chapter 1: Paradise Island

**Ellis' POV**

It's all gone, the infection has passed over and it's been one year since. And to celebrate I bought four plane tickets to Banoi Island for Nick, Rochelle, Coach, and myself. Oh and Coach told us his name, it's Cortney.

He told us that his dad was intoxicated when he named him. He told only Rochelle and me. 'Cause Nick is well, kind of a jerk if you didn't know.

We made it to the airport and I wanted to bring Zoey but she had plans to see her cousins. Her cousins survived and she just found out so she wanted to catch up.

We were walking down the airport when I spotted the plane for Banoi Island.

"Over there." I pointed out to my friends.

"This is gonna be so relaxing." Rochelle added.

"I hope they have a casino." The conman said.

"It's a luxurious island they probably have a casino." I said.

"Just sayin'." Nick said back.

We walked to the lady at the desk.

"Tickets?" She said

"Here" Nick said while handing her his ticket.

"Thank you."

We all handed in our tickets and went to sit down.

Rochelle sat next to me and Nick and Coach sitting across from us.

"Why is it that I'm always sitting by a fat person on every single plane I'm on?" Nick complained "Hey overalls switch me seats."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Hey El can you put up my suitcase."

"Sure" I said.

I put my suitcase down and grabbed Rochelle's and put hers up.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, darling." I said happily.

I grabbed mine and put it up. I sat back on my seat by the window.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be taking off in 5 minutes please turn off all electronic devices."

I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone out. I held down the power button until it was off. Then I put it back. I turned and saw Nick still on his phone.

"Nick I think ya need ta turn that off."

"One sec gotta update my facebook."

"Wait ya got a facebook? Why is it that when I asked ya if we can be friends ya said 'I don't got one.'"

"Because Ellis I just don't trust you."

"Don't trust me? Man we were through a zombie apocalypse together and ya trusted me enough ta stay, but ya don't trust me ta be friends with ya on facebook."

"Fine Ellis you can friend me."

"This is your captain speaking, please put on your seatbelts we will be taking off shortly."

"Nick, turn your cell phone off." I hissed.

"No I need to-"Nick got cut off by Coach grabbing his phone and turning it off.

"God Coach."

"Don't mention it Nick." Coach laughed.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes and before I knew it I was sleeping and dreaming of the island and wishing Zoey could be hear.

**A/N**

**Sooo how'd you guys like my Chapter yeah it's a crossover with two of my favorite games… sorry its so short I got a doctors appointment and I wanted to get done with atleast one chapter. Do expect more chapters and please R&R thank you!**


	2. Party Like There Is No Tomorrow!

Chapter 2: Party Like There Is No Tomorrow!

**Logan's POV**

I was a football player, best arm in the NFL. We were the champions, man. But it all ended when I got drunk and hit that woman. Man it wasn't my fault it was that bastard who cut me off.

Now I went to Banoi Island to try and forget all that. I'm here to have fun. To forget everything about the outside world.

I'm at to this party and this rapper is singing. Man I hate rappers, all they sing is cuss words. I'm more in the country and classic rock. Like Jon Bon Jovi.

**Shot through the heart and your to blame, you give love a bad name!**

Now that's the stuff people should be listening to not no stupid rap.

"Give me a shot." I told the bartender

"Here ya go"

"Actually just give me the whole bottle"

"Are you sure"

"Give me the bottle"

He put the bottle down and I picked it up and popped the cork and began chugging.

"Sir, sir are ya Logan, da one who played quarter back for the Patriots?" A southern voice from behind me said.

"Yes I am, who are you"

"Um I'm Ellis it is such an honor ta meet ya. Your like my second hero."

"Who's the first?"

"Jimmy Gibbs Junior, um can ya sign my arm"

"Man I am so drunk right now your just a blur it's just gonna be a blob when I sign."

"But sir-"

"Shhh, no buts."

Then I fell down and everything went black.

**Ellis POV**

Well that's what you expect from a retired-drunken-football player. Oh well, I went over into the crowd of people to try and find Nick.

"NICK! Where are ya!"

"Over here, heehaw."

"Nick Rochelle's lookin' for ya!" I yelled over the crowd to him.

"Where is she?" He yelled back

"She's on the beach!"

"K!"

Nick started walking over to the beach. I wonder what Rochelle wanted. This go's against everything I stand for but I went to go spy.

Nick walked up to Rochelle (Who was wearing a bikini) and they started talking. I couldn't here them because I was too far away but I could see Nick wearing a surprised face.

Then before I knew it Rochelle locked lips with his. I always knew they liked each other. I turned and walked away laughing to myself.

I walked up into my room, locked the door behind me and fell right into the bed.

**A/N**

**Second chapter done sorry for yet another short chapter. So Rochelle and Nick smoochy smoochy. How'd ya think about that, huh? Well please tell me how I did R&R and don't do drugs kids and goodnight!**


	3. Overrun

Chapter 3: Overrun

**Ellis' POV**

I woke up from the most terrifying scream ever heard. I got up out of my bed and saw that it was raining. I quickly put on a new pair of cloths and slipped on my shoes and shoved open the door.

I looked left and saw nothing but broken lights and scattered suitcases. I looked right and saw a woman on the floor bleeding. I sprinted over and saw she was still breathing.

"Are ya ok? Where are you bleeding" I asked.

"I see what… happens to people who get… bit and I got… bit." She coughed

"What are you talking about?"

"The dead walkin'."

She then coughed up blood and lay motionless. I knew exactly what she was talking about. i ran to Rochelle's room and banged on the door. No answer. I grabbed the door knob and banged my shoulder against it.

The door swung open and I entered.

"HELLOOOO?" I called out, "Rochelle, you there?"

The room looked as it should, nothing really out of place. I walked back in the hall and started walking to the elevator. I pushed the button and it opened. Yes! It still worked. I walked in and hit the button to the bottom floor. It started moving then did a hard stop and started falling.

There was a huge crash and I heard someone on the intercom.

"Hey, are you ok? Have you been bit?" the voice said

"N-no" I mumbled.

"Ok, what I need you to do is go to the storage room and find a weapon. Then make your way to where I am, I'll give you directions."

"Alright."

I got up and climbed out of the elevator.

"Right down the hall." He said

I followed his orders and walked down the hall.

"Turn right next"

I turned right and saw some people.

"Hey! You guys get bit?"

They looked at me and started sprinting at me.

"Shit Infected! Run!" He yelled

I turned and ran for my life.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit SHIT!"

I saw a door and ran into it then spun and slam the door shut. I turned and saw a zombie swing at me then everything went black.

**Nick's POV**

"It's ok Ro." I said

Man where is Ellis.

Rochelle was crying on my shoulder and my arm around her. We were trapped in this hut like house.

"Rochelle everything is gonna be ok."

I heard a bang and me and Rochelle jumped.

"Let me in, I found someone!" the man yelled

I got up, unlocked the door and opened it.

The life guard was holding someone over his shoulders. He walked in and set him on the bed.

"Oh my god-" I said but got cut off.

"Ellis!" Rochelle screamed.

**A/N**

**Another short chapter but it was the longest. Hey reviews make me happy, and a happy wrighter means longer chapters and updates more frequent. **


	4. Oh Not Fucking Again!

Oh Not Fucking Again!

**A/N: First off I am soo sorry for this wait laziness got the best of me. Second is if you can point out 2 characters from another game you will be featured on my next chapter either as a zombie or a short living survivor. :) So here you guys and girls go.**

Zoey was sipping some Lipton green tea on the back porch at night when suddenly her cousin called for her.

"Zoey! Come in here!"

"What is it, Alyx?" Zoey asked while walking into the living room.

"Watch this." She said turning up the volume on the tv.

"Officials have claimed that a foreign island by the name of Banoi have been overrun by the old infection green flu. If not familiar with this virus the Green Flu will make the dead live again, but the infected will attack. " The news girl said.

"No, NO, NO!" Zoey yelled "That's not true they are fucking lying!"

"Zoey, calm down its going to be fine he survived one time before he can do it again." Alyx comforted.

Zoey just sat there and cried her eyes out not saying anything for the rest of the night.

**Ellis' POV**

I woke by a hard slap in the face.

"He's waking up!" Rochelle yelled

"See I told you pain was the best medicine." I heard Nick say.

"Ah shut up."

I sat up and saw a huge bite mark on my leg.

"What the…?" I said

"It's ok your immune it's been days since you got that bite and you haven't turn" Nick said.

"Days!" I yelled.

"Calm down it's been only a week."

"Only a week!"

"Shh stop yelling and calm down." Rochelle hissed.

I sat up. "Wait, where's Coach?" I asked worried.

"Want me to tell him" Nick said

"Please." Rochelle whimpered

"Well we don't know where he is, last time we saw him he was at the cafeteria."

I got up and headed to the door.

"Wait, stop!" Nick stopped me.

"Where are you going" Nick asked

"Ta find Coach" I said simply

"Hey I want to go just as badly as you but it's way too dangerous, besides your to hurt."

"That hasn't stopped us before" I shot back

"Yeah I think we should go, I mean we have a group of four, a perfect number of people." Rochelle added.

"Four?" I asked

"Hi ya." The man said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Name Price, Captain Price." He answered

"And he owns a boat." Rochelle added

"Actually I'm in the army."

"Even better, he's military trained."

"But I thought you were a life guard."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Fine, but don't blame me when we meet god within the stay at paradise island" Nick said

"Alright then, let's move." I Commanded

I grabbed the only weapon (a boat paddle) and headed out.

"Wait, what will we use?" Nick asked

"I dunno, find one" I said

"Your such a gentle man" Rochelle said sarcastically.

Price went to the door.

"Well come on then."

I went up to the door and stood there. Ready for anything.

"Okay on the count of three, one, two, fuck it THREE!" Price yelled

All of us ran out and started for the cafeteria. I took out the three zombies on the beach.

"There's not as much as there were earlier, where do you think they all are?" Rochelle asked holding a small knife she found

"I don't know, keep ya eyes peeled" I said

We kept moving. Half way through we saw a pick-up truck still running.

Rochelle just read my mind. "Check if it's safe first"

"Alright"

I walked slowly to the truck and looked inside. I turned and gave a thumb up. Then opened the door to the driver's seat and climbed in. Rochelle got in passenger and Nick and Price sat in the bed of the truck. I pressed down on the gas and went forward.

We were driving for 2 minutes when I looked to my right and saw a horde of zombies surrounding a small hut-like building.

"That's where they all went" I said to myself.

"Do you think Coach would be in there?" Rochelle asked

"Maybe, only one way to find out though."

"No, don't." Rochelle argued.

"Hold on back there!" I yelled

I turned to the horde and slammed on the gas.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! AAAHHHH" Rochelle screamed

"Yeeeehaaaaaw"

We crashed through the horde and limbs were flying. I kicked open the door and hit the nearest zombie with the paddle. I then looked down and saw a machete on the ground.

"Price, machete." I pointed out to him.

"Aww, why does he get the machete?" Nick whined

"Because you already have a baseball bat." I said

"Hey Price, wanna trade."

"No." He said plainly

I walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"Damn, it's locked."

"Then bust it open." Nick said like a smartass.

"I got this." Rochelle walked over to the door and pulled a bobby pinned out of her hair. She then bent down and stuck the bobby pin in the lock. Seconds past and we heard a click.

"It's open"

I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw.

**A/N**

**So it is done, well the chapter is done that is. My apologies for 2 months of wait time for a new chapter. Well leave a review for the two characters. Remember name and game. :)**


	5. Might As Well Go Out In A Blaze Of Glory

Might as Well Go Out In a Blaze of Glory

**Ellis' POV**

The moment I saw him, the moment are eyes met each other, a very horrible shiver went up my spine. What I was looking at made me just want to close my eyes and wake up from this horrible dream, this… nightmare. I was looking at the dead face of my beloved dead friend, Coach.

Rochelle screamed, "NOO!"

She started running towards him but I caught her arm holding her back, telling her to calm down. The demon started running towards us, my friend.

I say, "Price, take him out, QUICKLY!"

He does what he's told and slashes his machete right across Coach's neck, decapitating him, putting him right out of his misery.

"NOOOO! Why?" Rochelle's crying her eyes out trying to get to him, but I keep a good grip on her.

"It's time to go." Nick says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I let a tear escapes my eye and quickly wipe it away.

I clear my throat and say, "Rochelle we need to go."

She finally stops fighting and sobs away back into the truck. I climb in and drive away with Price and Nick in the back.

I step on the gas and get out of there leaving behind my friend.

**Zoey's POV **

"Well we need to do something! We can't just sit around and wait for a miracle to happen." I say, I sit down and soak all this in. 'I can't believe this is happening again' I thought, 'it must be a mistake, it has to, this already happened. How would it happen again.' I began to tear up.

"Zoey I know this is hard but we can't do anything right now, we should just hope for the best and pray they'll come back in one piece." Alyx said.

"Well guess what, my husband is out there and I want to take action, and if you want to just sit on your ass and pray, you do that because fuck the world I'm going to do everything in my power to save him and if you don't want to help, FINE, but I'm going to find a way to get on THAT FUCKING ISLAND!" I yelled.

I know she was just trying to make me feel better but I just felt so mad that I couldn't help myself but I'm not changing my mind because I want to help him, I need to help him. So before she said anything I just got up and stomped out of the room into the guest room and sat down.

Not even a minute later Alyx walked in.

"Ok, I'm in" She said simply.

"Alyx you don't have to…"

She cut me off, "No, I want to do this."

"Ok, but how are we going to do this?" We thought for a moment when suddenly Alyx spoke up.

"Hey you know my brother, John" she said

"Yeah?"

"Well doesn't he own the p51 mustang, and has a plane license, well we could maybe ask him to fly us there and we could find Ellis and friends pick them up and fly on out of there."

"That sounds great, but how will we land it?"

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

And with that we started packing up what we needed.

**Nick's POV**

Man, I have not seen Ellis like this ever, it's like something snapped in his brain and it's just weird.

Price interrupted my thought, "Ellis is kind of a bad-ass, and did you see how he just took action at that moment? And with no hesitation he yelled at me to kill his old friend. Just wow."

I stayed quiet.

But I did agree with Price, no hesitation at all, I wonder if he's ever going to be an optimistic hick ever again. If I was in his shoes I wouldn't have done anything, I would have been in total shock. I guess it's just another mystery of Ellis Fare.

**A/N**

**So how'd you like that? Not much action but you did see another side of Ellis today so that's a one-up, right? Oh yeah do you like Ellis's last name, I will think of one for every one of the survivors so don't worry, and sorry for the long stretch of an update I will put forth more effort on that I promise and thanks for reading I will update soon. :) Follow, review, like, share, etc. I love all of you and will put the winner in the next chapter, plus next time it'll be more challenging. **


	6. Rochelle's Demise

Chapter 6: Rochelle's Demise

It has been a long car ride, Rochelle was crying the whole way. She couldn't get over the fact that her surviving friend was no longer, well, surviving.

Ellis looked over, and he can feel the pain she was letting out, let alone his own pain. He kept his water filled eyes on the road, avoiding every Undead character he could, occasionally he'd hit one.

He kept thinking about something, something that was bothering him. Then it hit him.

'How the hell did Coach become one of 'them'?' he asked himself. 'He was bitten by zombies all the time. Maybe a little bit more than a dozen, and he never turned. This must be something different, something... stronger. So that means we have to be more careful'

Suddenly there was a boom of the engine. Then it came to a complete stop.

"Shit!" Ellis exclaimed.

"What the fuck!?" Nick yelled as he jumped out of the trunk of the car.

Ellis didn't have to say anything, they all knew what happened but Price was the one who stated the obvious.

"We're out of gas, aren't we?" he rhetorically asked.

Ellis answered anyway "Sure enough, let's move." He opened the door to the passengers side to meet a sobbing African American female. "Rochelle, we have to move. Do you understand?"

She gave a slow dramatic nod and jumped out. Nick immediately ran towards her to hug her. Rochelle accepted the hug.

"Now that that's out of the way we need to move now." Ellis said with authority.

Nobody questioned what he ordered and went with it. Price tossed Nick his baseball bat from the back and also grabbed his machete.

They started moving down the road and sure enough they were greeted with flesh eating walkers.

They all held up their weapons and prepared for what will happen. The zombies slowly made the way towards the group, which surprise them.

"Aren't they supposed to be running towards us?" Nick questioned, mostly asking himself.

Nobody answered. Instead Ellis said calmly, "Just walk around them don't waste your weapons."

And that's exactly what they did. They just walked around them like they were regular people. Then they heard a horrible scream.

"What the fuck was that!?" Nick croaked, even though half of him didn't want to know the answer.

Captain Price yelled "Shit! Infected!" He looked over and saw a horde of sprinting Biters. "Run!"

They all started running down the road until they saw a wall of Regulars (Walkers)

"Run to the hill!" As he pointed left. Everyone started for the hill except Rochelle. Nick looked back and started screaming for her to follow.

Rochelle looked up, "Go! I'll hold them off!" She yelled to the group, but more towards Nick. Before Nick could protest Ellis grabbed him and yelled for him to follow.

Nick got out of Ellis's grasp and started running towards Rochelle. "Come on Roche-" Nick couldn't finish. He was knocked cold.

Several hours earlier*

Nick stood in shock. Before he could say anything Rochelle leaned in and kissed him. Nick could see in the corner of his eye that Ellis was walking away smiling.

'I will get that hick later' He joked to himself.

Rochelle finally pulled away to see Nick's eyes. They looked at each other for minute until Nick broke the silence.

"Uhh, I don't know what to say."

"Then just come with me." Rochelle demanded with a wink

Nick protested

"Ro, I don't think we should, you know, be together." he was awaiting a slap from saying it.

Nothing

"I'm sorry." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

SLAP!

"How dare you say that! For all I've done for you!? This is how you repay me!?"

SLAP! SLAP!

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the time we're here!" She cried. Then she cover her face and ran away.

Nick looked over to see a group of people staring at him. One of them, a long haired guy that he met earlier named Chris, started shaking his head in disappointment.

Nick walk to is room with his head down, close the door behind him. And fell in his bed, not knowing whats going to happen in a couple hours.

re...


End file.
